


Riding Double

by bluewerewolfprose, Nicolareed



Series: Drabbles In Darkness [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Chocobros - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dorks, Drabble, Freckles, Luna is finally here!, Luna joins in, Not Quite Home in Darkness, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Poor Chocobo, Sharing a Chocobo, Sweet, sleepy noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewerewolfprose/pseuds/bluewerewolfprose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed
Summary: In which Prompto stops Noctis falling asleep on a Chocobo and cuddling happens.





	Riding Double

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Quite Home In Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365735) by [Nicolareed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed). 



> Aargh I'm so excited, Luna is finally here, although I'm sorry in advance that she doesn't feature much in this fic - she will definitely be front and centre in the next! One of the things I love SO MUCH about Not Quite Home In Darkness is that Luna gets so much more time and attention and she is SO AWESOME.
> 
> Thank you again so much for your beautiful comments, it's so wonderful to hear from you!

_Inspired by Chapter 11 of Not Quite Home In Darkness_

* * *

 

“Gods, I miss the Regalia,” Noct muttered as he was bounced out of another doze by his Chocobo’s sudden leap. Prompto sniggered behind him and wrapped his arm tighter around Noct’s waist.

“I thought you’d never fallen asleep on a Chocobo,” he said, resting his chin on Noct’s shoulder.

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t want to,” Noct grumbled. He winced as the Chocobo bounced a little harder, knocking Prompto’s chin into his shoulder. Apparently Prompto’s face was a lot sharper than it looked.

The others were a little way ahead of them, their Chocobos moving faster with their lighter loads—although Gladio’s was probably working just as hard as the one carrying Noct and Prompto, the poor thing. Noct sighed and gave up on trying to sit straight. He leaned back into Prompto with a sigh, turning his head a little so it was resting in the crook of Prompto’s neck, where the jostling of the Chocobo wouldn’t disturb him quite so much.

“Yeah, you’re totally awake,” said Prompto, sliding his legs up a little further to keep Noct in place. “You really can sleep anywhere, huh.”

“Shut up,” mumbled Noct. “I got my eyes open and everything.” Prompto glanced down at Noct and smiled fondly. ‘Open’ was a loose definition for what Noct’s eyes were doing. He glanced up at the others, who were pulling further ahead. He considered trying to catch up with them, but the road was peaceful enough, and there was no need to rush. And it was rare that they got much time together, just the two of them, now that they were on the road.

“So,” he said, clearing his throat. “Luna, huh.” Noct grunted incoherently in reply. Prompto repressed a sigh and wondered if could bring himself to ask the question that had been bothering him since Noct had told them Luna would travel with them.

“She’s pretty amazing,” he said tentatively.

“Yeah, she really is,” said Noct, shifting against Prompto and nuzzling into his neck. He wrapped his arm around Prompto’s and sighed contentedly. “It’s so weird seeing her again though. I just keep remembering—” He trailed off, but he wasn’t dozing again. His shoulders were tense against Prompto’s chest, and Prompto was sure he knew why.

“At least she’s with us now,” he said reassuringly. “We can look out for her. Just like we look out for each other. It’ll all be different this time, you wait and see.” Noct squeezed Prompto’s arm gratefully. He couldn’t speak, but Prompto understood. They rode in silence for a few minutes, the voices of the others trailing back to them. They sounded cheerful, almost as if they were on a holiday jaunt, rather than… whatever it was they were doing. If Noct was honest with himself, he still wasn’t sure what that was.

“So are you two still engaged or what?” Prompto blurted out suddenly. He felt a blush start in his neck and rise steadily up his cheeks until his freckles almost disappeared behind the glowing red. Noct sat up and twisted around to look at him, his face contorted into a strange half-grimace, half-smile.

“Gods, I hope not,” he said. Prompto stared at him.

“Why not?” he said. “You just said she’s amazing.” Noct shrugged and settled back into his friend, tugging Prompto’s arm around his waist again.

“She is,” he said, trying to figure out how to express how he felt about Luna in a way that would make sense to anyone else. He and Luna understood, but he supposed Prompto wouldn’t be the last person to ask questions.

“We were friends when we were kids,” he said slowly, absently tracing patterns between the freckles on Prompto’s arm, “and then we kept in contact, you know, through the book. I— I love her a lot, but—”

“But if it wasn’t for the Nifs, you wouldn’t have got engaged,” Prompto finished for him. “I get it.” Noct sighed, relieved that at least one person understood so easily.

“You and I shouldn’t be allowed out in public without supervision,” Noct chuckled. “I’m definitely not ready to get married yet. To anyone.” Prompto laughed as well, relieved to know how things stood. Another thought occurred to him.

“Does Luna know that?” he asked, concerned.  She really was amazing.  It would be terrible to think of her being hurt. Noct chuckled again.

“Yeah, we talked about it earlier,” he said. He sighed contentedly. “I’m glad we got to talk this time, properly. I’ve missed her, you know? It’s been so long, and last time—” There was that pause again, that sudden tension, and then he shook his head firmly, as though dismissing the memories. “Well, there wasn’t much time for talking.” They lapsed into silence again, and this time Prompto knew better than to break it.

“Hey, are you two coming, or are you planning to camp on the road tonight?” Gladio called, circling back toward them. Noct waved a dismissive hand at him.

“This little guy’s doing his best,” said Prompto indignantly. “He is carrying two of us.”

“You scrawny kids weigh less than I do,” Gladio scoffed, “and my bird’s doing fine. Stop your gossiping and catch up, already.” Prompto rolled his eyes and waved Gladio away.

“All right, all right,” he said. “We’re coming.” Gladio chuckled and turned his bird around, urging it forward to catch up with the others as though anxious to prove a point.

“Was he this bossy last time?” Prompto muttered to Noct. Noct snorted.

“He was worse, if you can believe it.” Prompto’s face dissolved into a horrified grimace.

“Good thing things are different now, huh?”

Noct looked down the road to his friends, Luna’s voice floating back to him as she joked easily with Ignis. The breeze was pleasant in his face, and Prompto was warm and comforting at his back. He sighed contentedly.

“Yeah, good thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @bluewerewolfprose, come say hi!


End file.
